


A is For Alone and Alone is What I'll Always Be

by TheReinbachDragonlord



Series: Almost Human Alphabet Soup [1]
Category: Almost Human
Genre: Alphabet Soup Challenge, But doesn't that follow John anyways?, Gen, Mild Angst, The summary has more plot than the drabble oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReinbachDragonlord/pseuds/TheReinbachDragonlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Dorian always fight, but sometimes their words are harsher than they mean them to be. John copes the only way he knows how - by drinking and smashing things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A is For Alone and Alone is What I'll Always Be

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I was going through my Alphabet Soup folder earlier, and I found this little gem. I wrote it almost a year ago, so unfortunately any semblance of a plot got lost over the many months. I'm sure you guys also feel the incomplete-ness of it, but I completely forgot what happened between John and Dorian, so I just decided to end it. I hope you enjoy it anyways! It's unbeta'd so any and all mistakes are mine xx

John pours one cup after another, amber liquid sloshing into a glass, the ice crackling as the warm alcohol washes over it. The incessant buzzing in his mind has finally, mercifully begun to numb. Thoughts chasing each other around in his head grew sluggish, falling into an impenetrable slumber where they would remain untouched until the harsh light of day woke them. The apartment is empty, the silence louder than any noise that could replace it. He is alone. Like always. Completely and helplessly alone. Another glass, another drop – the last drop – but it isn’t enough. He stares at the empty bottle, suppressed anger bubbling below the surface. The chair topples over as he stands up, hurling the glass at the wall, broken pieces scattering in every direction. He smashes his cup on the ground and overturns the table, its other contents spilling on the floor with an unsatisfying thud. He thought he could trust his new partner, eventually opened up and welcomed him into his screwed up world. He put his faith in the hands of a single man – of a single _synthetic_ and expected him to cherish it. He accepted it with open arms, only to drop it and watch it shatter. John shouts wordlessly as he picks up another glass, hurling it against the wall.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully one day I'll be able to finish it?


End file.
